powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daytime Walking
The power to be a nocturnal creature able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. Related power to Selective Invulnerability. Variation of Solar Immunity. Also Called * Daywalking * The Daylighter * The Daywalker Capabilities The user is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. Associations * Dhampir Physiology * Limitation Transcendence * Mystic Vampire Physiology * Selective Invulnerability * Solar Negation * Solar Immunity * Vampire Physiology * Weakness Removal Limitations * May only last for a limited time. * May be dependent on mystical artifacts. * Sunlight may still weaken the user and/or cause discomfort. Known Users Known Objects *Gem of Amarra (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Eye of Odin (Gargoyles) *Mayan Sun Amulet (Gargoyles) *Red Stone of Aja (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) *Vampiric Sunscreen (The Sims 3: Supernatural) *Immortal Lifetime Reward (The Sims 3: Supernatural) *Faerie Blood (True Blood) *Vampire King Blood (Twins Effect) *Iron Man Armor (Ultimate Marvel) *Enchanted Lapis Lazuli (The Vampire Diaries) Gallery Connor Angel.jpg|Connor (Angel) is a human born vampire who can walk of the daylight. Ghostfreak.png|Due to a protective skin provided by the Omnitrix, Ghostfreak (Ben 10) is able to be active during the day without being incinerated by sunlight. Spike_Gem_of_Amara.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) wearing the Gem of Amara, rendering him immune to sunlight. Evolvedvamps.png|All vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) sired after the creation of a new Seed of Wonder were now able to walk in daylight. Count_Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula (Count Duckula) Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Demitri.png|Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) can manifest a protective aura to negate sunlight, allowing him to be active during the day. Vandalieu.png|Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) does not gain a weakness to sunlight from excessive bloodsucking, due to inheriting his father's 【Sunlight Resistance】. Fangs Dragon Ball.png|Fangs the Vampire (Dragon Ball) Coldstone.JPG|Due to his undead/cybernetic body, Coldstone (Gargoyles) can function during the day, unlike ordinary gargoyles. Eye_Of_Odin_Goliath.jpg|Using the Eye of Odin, Goliath (Gargoyles) was able to remain active during the day without entering stone sleep. SunAmu.jpg|The Mayan Sun Amulet (Gargoyles) powers four magical pendants that, when worn, allow Gargoyles to be active during the day. Bat Gremlin.jpg|The Bat Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) was rendered able to walk around in daylight after being modified with genetic sunblock. File:Alucard_of_the_red.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is unharmed by sunlight; he "simply hates it." Stone Mask Red Stone of Aja (Jojo).png|When combined with the Stone Mask, the Red Stone of Aja (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) allows a Pillar Man to walk in daylight unharmed… Perfect Kars JoJo.gif|…as shown with Kars. LOK_Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) Evangeline_Negima.png|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) Blade3.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) is a dhampir who is known as "the Daywalker" for his ability not to be harmed by sunlight unlike his vampiric foes. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce, the Vampire by Night (Marvel Comics) MF Necrolai.jpg|As the Queen of the Vampires, Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force) is able to tolerate sunlight. Changeling Stricklander Trollhunter.png|While most trolls turn to stone when touched by sunlight, Changelings (Trollhunters) do not have this weakness. TheSun3Gallery.jpg|As a vampire-fairy hybrid, Warlow (True Blood) is immune to sunlight. EricinSun.gif|Eric Northman (True Blood) was able to temporarily walk in daylight after drinking faerie blood. Anthony Vampire Iron Man Armor.png|Anthony (Ultimate Marvel) was able to operate during the day by wearing a stolen Iron Man suit, which shielded him from sunlight. Se.jpg|After becoming a vampire-Corvinus Strain hybrid, Selene (Underworld) gained immunity to sunlight, allowing her to be active during the day. Michael Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) Dark Sister H.png|Dark Sister (Valkyrie Crusade) is a Vampire that is immune to all of an vampire's weaknesses, such as sunlight and holy powers and objects. dracula in sunlight.png|For centuries, Dracula (Dracula) was led to believe that his weaknesses would eventually destroy him. However, they were merely placebos and exaggerated by his enemies including his fear of sunlight. Buffy-04-07b.jpg|After being partially sired by Drusilla and ensouled by his friends, Xander Harris (Boom Studios' Buffy the Vampire Slayer) became a human-vampire hybrid that could remain active during the day without fear of the sun. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Immunities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries